


And Argis Makes Three

by danithemani



Series: Dani and Stenvar's Three-Chapter Threesomes [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Cussing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Married Sex, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Raceplay, Sex, Slash, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Stenvar is jealous of Argis the Bulwark after he catches him masturbating and watching his husband take a bath. The Dragonborn insists that it isn't a big deal, but Stenvar says he can't trust him not to take advantage of his husband now that he knows what he wants. So, instead of kicking out their Housecarl, Stenvar decides on a threesome. Skip to chapter 3 for the good stuff with no plot.*Can be read alone or as part of a series.*





	1. Argis Gets Caught

"Thank you, Argis. I'll heat it up."

He nodded and turned around to go back to his room.

  
"No, wait Argis. Keep me company," I said, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around and looked at me nervously.

"If you wish, my Thane."

He followed me to the bath he readied before the fireplace. Ordinarily, it would also be a Housecarl's duty to ready the water to boiling, but it was much less effort on my part to just heat it myself with a few dashes of fire magic.

Stenvar and I were staying in Markarth for a few days before starting the long trek back to Windhelm. My housecarl, Argis the Bulwark, stayed at home with me while Stenvar left to get sloshed at the Silver-Blood Inn. My husband invited me to join him, but I needed some time away from people - including him. We had been spending all of our time together and I needed a few minutes of fresh air and quiet company to practice my restoration magic. Argis was an excellent conversationalist if I could get him to talk in the first place.

I sat down on the stonework in front of the basin and propped my feet up. I had just been practicing a ward spell and my Magicka pool was empty. I would have to wait a few minutes before I could do anything else.

"Well come on Argis, sit." I patted the bench next to me. He was still in his armor, even at this time of night. These Nords took their positions very seriously.

"Yes, my Thane."

"Oh come on, don't be so stuffy. All I want to do is have a chat. We had a nice talk over dinner, don't be shy now. I'm here so little we don't have time for these formalities. So, how are you and the blacksmith?" I was always curious to hear about their relationship. The thought of an Orc and Argis seemed laughable to me - but I'm sure people thought the same of myself and Stenvar. Who was a more ridiculous bedfellow to a Nord - an Orsimer or an Altmer?

"You mean Moth? Oh, uhm. It didn't work out, my Thane."

"What happened? Last time I spoke to him he seemed pretty keen on you. He even made you a sword."

"He cheated on me with that Imperial boy that works with his sister," and then added with a whisper, "and I gave the sword back." A scowl grew across his face that I had seldom seen before. I had only seen it a few times - and usually, they had to do with Stenvar.

"Ah, well. You know what they say, tis better to've love and lost than never to have loved at all," I replied, waving my hand with the rhythm of my words.

"Yes, my Thane," his eyes dropped to the ground. Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it.

"I'm sorry, Argis. I understand it must be hard. I didn't mean anything rude. Would you like me to have a word with him? We do business often and I'm Blood-kin, perhaps he might listen to reason."

Argis' eyes grew wide.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. I don't think it would end well."

"Maybe you're right."

I knew he was right. Moth was a talented blacksmith and like most Orcs I've met, as stubborn as a mule. I honestly regretted offering, but I did just want to help.

"Well, maybe it's because he's an Orc," I continued, "they have several wives in the Strongholds I'm told. Maybe it's harder for them."

Argis blinked at me, his face blank and staring. Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. The tension in this room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Regardless, Argis, you deserve better than him." I reached out to put my hand on his and our eyes met. I had never noticed how piercing his gaze was, despite his only having one eye to peer through. He was handsome and young, yet much more stern and solemn than my aged Stenvar. Where my husband's eyes held only laughter and the wish of his next meal, Argis' held a strong sense of duty. They had both been soldiers in their youth; Stenvar hated the rigor of a formal battle, but somehow I thought that Argis craved the stability. It was a nice change, to see someone with such a strong sense of purpose.

I heard the door slam open and Argis quickly slipped his hand out from under mine. It took me by surprise and I let out a gasp. All thoughts left me as I directed my attention to my husband, battle-worn and victorious over the eternal Nord fight against mead.

"Baby, Daddy's home!" Stenvar yelled, his husky voice bouncing off the stone walls. My face lit up like a flame, he was certainly in a mood. Argis quickly stood up, nodded, and rushed to his room. The door slammed back behind him as Stenvar lumbered up the steps.

"Hey Argis!" Stenvar continued, causing Argis to spin on his feels to face his Thane's spouse, "sorry I missed dinner. I ate down at the inn."

"Of course, sir. It was no problem," Argis replied quickly, flicking his eyes to me for his dismissal. The two didn't get along well while Stenvar was sober, and he was much more difficult to talk to when he was drunk. I nodded again and he went to his room and I heard the door click shut.

Stenvar laughed again and stumbled over to me.

"You about to take a bath? Get all wet before I came home, huh?" he asked, grabbing the stonework to sit down beside me. He cupped my face in his free hand, much stronger than he would have normally, and leaned in to kiss me, missing and landing on the corner of my mouth.

"How did you manage to get up the stairs, Stenvar? It's a wonder you didn't fall and I had to necromance you in front of all these nice people," I responded, ignoring his last question. He was too drunk, it was not going to happen.

"Hreiin insisted on helping me up the stairs. I told the damn boy I could do it, but he didn't believe me."

"Well I'm glad he did. I'll go down and settle your bar tab tomorrow, why don't you go and get into something cozier, huh? I'll be in bed right after this bath."

He mumbled incoherently and walked towards the bedroom. Even in his stupor, he was one of the sexiest men I had ever seen. His thick, lumbering legs made my heart flutter.

I didn't mind Stenvar's little habit, really. Most Nords drank, and it wasn't uncommon to have a mead or two at every meal. And it wasn't like we couldn't afford it - I was the best alchemist in Skyrim, or at least the wealthiest. It would only take one of my signature poisons to pay off an entire night's worth of drinks for all of Markarth, even at Kleppr's exaggerated prices. He was very understanding of my customs, and even wore the Ebony Mail I gave him for our anniversary. Who was I to deny my big strong Nord a drink every now and then? More importantly, what would Sanguine think for his Champion to deny his husband a night of revelry?

As soon as I heard the clicking of his heels stop, I started to get undressed. As much as I respected his privilege to drink himself silly, I did need to get on with this bath uninterrupted. After a few quick shots of firebolt to the frigid water, the surface was steaming and ready.

I slid my robes off my shoulders and let them fall to the floor. I didn't bother to wear anything else under them since they reached the floor and I wasn't leaving the house today. I tested the water with my hand; it was still cold. I leaned over the wooden basin and used a fire spell to heat the water to the perfect temperature. The smell of lavender wafted up; Argis must have added it knowing I would heat the water myself. He was very meticulous. I felt a draft from the upper level and I felt goosebumps run over my back legs. I needed to jump in soon.

I slid into the water up to my chest. It was the perfect temperature. Now that I was fully submerged, I remembered just how cold I was. The warmth of the water and the fresh floral smell relaxed me more than I realized because only moments after being in the bath I had a painful erection that refused to be ignored. I was alone and relaxed - why not? I closed my eyes and let my imagination guide my hand.

I felt warm, wet heat wrap around my length and I pushed my hips into it. It was the familiar sensation of a loving blowjob - usually, the kind I received after I sold my expensive potions and I handed half of the profit to my husband. Many people thought that my husband only married me for the money, but I knew better. Still, there was nothing like the dangling of a gold-filled purse to put Stenvar in an affectionate mood. I ran my hands over the scruff of a beard and tugged slightly. His big lips ran across me and sent shivers down my spine. His mouth was magic, and I was eager to tell him so.

"Hey baby, want some company in th-" I heard Stenvar say, stumbling back out the bedroom door. He broke me from my work and I was back in reality.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Stenvar yelled. I heard a crash of metal and shuffling

"Sir, I'm so sorry - I, thought you were in bed, I u-uh" Argis replied. What was Argis doing outside his room?

"You just wait til I tell the Jarl about this Until then, I'm gonna wring your neck myself! Put your dick back in your pants, you son of a-" 

"Stenvar! Get over here!" I yelled, my voice much more shrill than I intended. What in Oblivion was going on?

"This isn't over. Sit your ass down, Housecarl."

"Yes-s sir," Argis replied shakily. I heard him sit down again, sliding the metal chairs across the stone floor.

"Did you see what that little bitch was doing? He was jacking off watching you take a bath!" Stenvar yelled, turning his head back to make sure Argis heard. I tried to keep a straight face. If Argis was watching me, he must have seen... No matter, I needed to calm down my husband.

"Stenvar, I really don't think he meant any harm," I replied, beckoning him with my hand. I sunk into the water and tried to hide my still pulsing erection. That was the last thing he needed to see.

"He's your Housecarl!" he barked angrily.

"And he's still a man. I really don't think it was that big of a deal," I answered, my voice now a whisper. "It isn't like he tried to take advantage of me or anything. You were at the inn all day drinking like a fish and you know who was with me? Argis."

"So what - you're defending him? Is that why he looked at you - has he seen you before?"

"Of course he has. He's my Housecarl-"

"So the truth comes out!" he yelled, interrupting my explanation. "What did you do, offer yourself to him while I was away? You sure got around before we were married, was he one of your 'strong Nord men' you kept handy when I was all alone in Windhelm? It's not like it took much to bed you in the first place!" He was yelling now and my face was red.

He stepped closer to the tub and grabbed the side. It took me by surprise and I jumped back.

"Stenvar, you're drunk. I will talk about this with you in the morning. Please just go to bed."

"Why? So you can shack up with your little manservant while I'm asleep too?"

"Enough!" A blue light shot out of my hands and hit Stenvar squarely in the chest. Ordinarily, that wouldn't work on the big oaf, but he was so inebriated it was much more potent.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." He trudged back to the bedroom and laid down.. He was still sitting in the corner when he looked at me. I motioned for him to walk over, and after looking over his shoulder to see Stenvar snoring in the bed, he walked toward me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that little, uh, domestic scuttle, Argis," I said, starting the conversation. I wasn't going to mention whatever their scuffle, I just wanted to finish my bath and go to bed.

"That looked like it would have gotten violent, Thane," he answered, staring at the floor. He must have been terribly embarrassed, his face had the bright red shade that only Nords seemed to be capable of.

"Oh no, never. He's never laid hands on me." It was true, Stenvar could definitely do some damage if he wanted to, but he had never hurt me in any way that we hadn't already agreed upon earlier.

"Really, Argis. He's a lot more bark than he is bite," I added, trying to make Argis feel better.

"Thane, if I may apologize..." he interrupted.

"Listen, Argis, don't worry about it, really. If anything I'm flattered - it wasn't hurting anything. I certainly wouldn't have handled it the same way. Do hand me that towel, though."

He handed me the towel and accidentally allowed himself a tentative look into the water, and looked into my eyes before he looked at the floor again.

"I will, uhm, I will ask to be reassigned first thing in the morning, Thane."

"Oh Argis please, don't be so hasty. Presuming it was even true," I stopped, seeing him nod nervously at the floor, "well, even as it is true, I don't wish to lose you as a Housecarl or a friend. You have never made any inappropriate actions towards me and I feel completely safe in your company."

"But, your husband-"

"Oh, let me worry about Stenvar. He can be reasoned with, I assure you. Just not in his uh, current state. Please, you just rest, as well as you can. You are dismissed, Argis."

"Yes, my Thane."

 


	2. The Question

Breakfast the next morning was tense. Stenvar was nursing a terrible hangover, but a little bit of magic and a lot of alchemy had reduced his pain to a faint tingle in his forehead. Argis, for his part, decided not to eat at all, leaving Stenvar and myself alone at the dining table.

"You can't keep him here," Stenvar said between bites of bread.

"I refuse to throw him out just because he took a peep at me once," I replied, rolling my eyes. I wish this whole thing would just go away.

"It wasn't just a peep, ya know. He was jacking off watching you take a bath," Stenvar answered back, and then mumbled, "little bitch waited til I was gone to do it, too."

"Oh don't talk about Argis that way. He has been perfectly well-mannered and has got me out of quite a few sticky situations."

"Yea? I bet, maybe that's where he got the idea."

"I have never been, intimate, with Argis, and you know that. And when we did that Nordic ceremony, I promised you that I would never lay down with anyone but you. I am nothing if true to my word, Stenvar."

"He can't be your Housecarl anymore. I can't trust him around you anymore, who knows what he'll do when I'm away, down at the inn or at the market, or gods forbid another city!"

"Are you implying that he would try to force himself on me as soon as you left the room? If he were planning to do that, why didn't he for the months he was employed under me before we were even married?"

"I'm not saying that. But he looks like the type you would've laid up with before. What if you had a moment of weakness? You know what that Elven Sujamma does to you, Dani."

"Fine. But I have to watch him fuck you."

I almost spit out my drink. I could feel the color drain from my face.

"Stenvar!"

"I can't just leave you alone with him now. Now that I know what he wants."

"Oh don't be so ridiculous."

"I'm not. I wanna see you get fucked by your Housecarl."

I looked him in the eyes and his face was stern and cold.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then don't. I've never forced you to do anything you didn't want to, my love."

His expression softened. He was right. Stenvar had never pushed anything on me. I knew I was always safe with him. But Stenvar was such a jealous man and was wary to let me leave the house without him. He had never accused me of cheating - at least when he was sober - and I had a feeling he was worried I couldn't hold my own against the husky Nord men around me. I had heard that many Nords, especially in the Stormcloak-occupied Skyrim we lived in, saw bedding an Altmer as an ultimate prize. I know my Stenvar loved it.

"I know you wouldn't, but what brought this on?"

"I've seen the way he's looked at you long before this. You belong to me, baby boy," Stenvar said, his strong hand grabbed my face the same way it did the night before, "but he wants to make you his."

"So, why would you want him to have me?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"I want him to see that even if he gets his chance, it will be on my time. He won't steal you out from under me. You're mine."

"Y-yes, Stenny," I replied. His eyes were hypnotizing. I would do anything for my husband, and I trusted him blindly. If he wanted to watch another man fuck me, I would. It didn't seem like a losing situation on my part. I was - and still am - an ardent worshipper of Sanguine before we were married, and had a few nights of worthy debauchery before my wedding night. This sort of thing wasn't exactly outside of my realm of expertise, but I was true to my husband since the day we made those vows in the Riften temple. Stenvar might have been the most jealous man I had ever met, and to hear this sort of proposal from him was, astonishing really.

Still, Argis the Bulwark was certainly the handsome sort, strong and strapping like my Stenvar. He would have been a little too young for my tastes in another situation, but I'm open to negotiation. But he was much more easily flustered than my husband. Just because someone found another person attractive, doesn't mean you want to actually sleep with them. And there is the issue of Argis feeling obligated - I wouldn't force anything on him.

"Let's just see what he has to say then, hm?" Stenvar asked, curling his fingers under my chin. He had that familiar look on his face, the one that made me know he would get exactly what he wants.

"Oh, oh yes," I managed to say, before calling out, "Argis! Come here please."

I heard a quiet fumble from my Housecarl's room. I had no idea how much of this conversation he heard, or if he had heard it at all. I was nervous, but I was willing to let Stenvar take the lead.

"Yes, my Thane?" Argis answered, barely holding back a visible tremble underneath his steel armor.

"Please, sit down. Don't look so appalled. You aren't in trouble, and Stenvar has decided to play nice. A lot nicer than I expected, in fact," I replied, my voice trailing off. I could hear my husband chuckling behind me. I felt terrible for Argis. Of course, I wouldn't for long.

"What is it you think of the Thane here, Argis?" Stenvar asked. Argis sat across the table from me and kept his head down until he was spoken too.

"I think he is a very talented man and I respect him to the utmost, sir," he replied, staring my husband straight in the eyes.

"Well he isn't a man," Stenvar barked, "he's an elf. But you like that about him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir," Argis answered calmly.

"Do you want to fuck him, Housecarl? Bend my beautiful husband over the table and take him like an animal?" Stenvar pressed. My face was red and I could see a look of horror wash over my Housecarl's face.

"I, uh, my Thane-" Argis stammered, looking at me.

"It's okay Argis. It isn't a trick question. If uhm, that is the way you feel about me, you may say so," I replied. I looked down at the table. I felt timid, but I trusted Stenvar.

"I, I-I have thought about it, sir, but I mean no disrespect, I would never usurp my duties," Argis stammered. It took me by surprise. I would have never suspected it - and for him to admit to it so freely? I guess he felt there was nothing to lose at this point.

"I know you wouldn't, Housecarl. I wouldn't give you the opportunity," Stenvar said. "He might be the Thane, but this is my house, and this is my husband. Anything you do involving either of those is to be my business."

"Argis, please," I said, interrupting Stenvar, "give me your hand."

He reached across the table and placed his big hand on top of mine. His grooming was not as meticulous as my husband, his hands were much rougher and his fingers were littered with hangnails.

"If you would like to leave, you may and it will never be spoken of again," I continued, holding his hand, "but if you would like to stay-" I took my hand from his to untie my robes. "You may do whatever Stenvar permits you to do."

 


	3. The Good Stuff

"I would like to stay, my Thane," Argis answered. I could see his lower lip tremble as he stared at my exposed chest.

"Pick him up, Housecarl," Stenvar ordered, "and put him on the table."

Argis did as he was told. He walked over to me and put his strong hands on my hips, staring me in the eyes. I looked closely at the scars that ran across his blind eye. They added a certain rugged sense of beauty to his face. He easily lifted me onto the table from my chair, pushing aside the remnants of this morning's breakfast. I was glad that I had my robes under me to cushion me from the rough texture of the stone table.

"Take off his clothes."

Argis started to slip off my robe - it was a familiar situation, Argis had been my Housecarl before I had even met Stenvar. As was Nord custom, he helped me with my daily tasks, and this included dressing and bathing. I had never felt anything strange about before I had spoken to Stenvar about it when he insisted that it stop. The way I saw my Housecarl looking at me now, like a piece of meat fresh from a market stall, I could understand why. I had never felt afraid when I was alone with Argis, but I could certainly feel the tension now.

Stenvar was sitting on the bench in front of the table, looking up at me. He was sitting calmly with an elbow on the table and his head in his hand. He was in total control of the situation, while I was naked and helpless in front of two strong Nord men. I could of course, ask Stenvar to stop at any time and there would be no questions asked. Argis, for his part, was subject to Stenvar's orders, but only to the extent I allowed my husband to give them. He knew that he swore fealty to me only, but I gave Stenvar permission to direct his actions on this occasion. While there was a chance he might be able to beat my husband in combat, he was no match for this test of will and wits.

"Kiss him."

Argis leaned over me, and the cold steel of his armor pressed against my naked skin. It made me shiver and push back against him. He grabbed me in his arms to steady me, and looked back over at Stenvar for approval. My husband nodded and Argis continued, pressing his lips against mine. They were rough and warm as his tongue darted into my mouth. It had been over a year until I felt the embrace of someone besides my husband. I glanced over at Stenvar, who gave me a smile before I closed my eyes and began to relax.

"Keep your eyes closed, love," Stenvar said. His voice took on a different tone when he spoke to me. He was gruff and short with Argis, but he maintained a loving and reassuring voice with me.

I focused on the work of my Housecarl, whose strong hands were now caressing my body. His rough fingers danced over my nipples that were hard from the cold. He obviously wasn't as talented or experienced as my husband, but he made up the difference in energy. He was much younger than Stenvar, probably closer to his late 20's then my Stenvar's early 50's. His age had never bothered me, in fact, I preferred it, but he was always worried that he might be treading a little too close to the age of consent. I never told my husband my exact age, but I assured him that I was plenty old enough and much older than him. In reality, I was really only a teenager for my kind - but Altmer minds develop much faster than their bodies. 

While I was wrestling with my Housecarl's powerful tongue - one that was now finding dominance past my own lips - I heard Stenvar get up from his place at the table. I kept my eyes closed, trusting my husband's words, as I felt large, cool hands spread open my thighs from behind. I knew that they couldn't be my Housecarl's from their position and that Argis was now rubbing my chest with fervor, taking in every inch of me with his fingertips.

"Get undressed, Argis."

Those same hands left my thighs and went up to my shoulders, carefully pressing them down until I was flat on my back. Argis broke his kiss with me to do as he was told. I was caught off guard by the clash of metal as his armor dropped to the floor, and my body jolted backward. I was beginning to grow nervous, but I trusted my husband's judgment.

"It's okay, Dani, open your eyes."

I saw Stenvar hovering over me, his hands running through my hair. His smiling face made the growing tension melt away. He was still dressed in the simple tunic he wore from breakfast, but his cock was out and I could feel the heat next to my face. Argis, on the other hand, was completely naked. I could see his own pulsing cock between my legs and the reality of the situation washed over me. We were really going to do this, my husband was really going to watch my Housecarl fuck me. Another idea flicked into my brain - my husband wanted me to suck him off at the same time.

"Argis, here," Stenvar said as he handed my Housecarl a small bottle from the pack on his side, "use this and get yourself ready. Don't hurt him."

"Open up, love," Stenvar continued, "let's show your Housecarl who you really belong to." 

I nodded and he put a thumb over my lip, helping my mouth adjust to his size. I licked the thick pre-cum that had pooled on the tip of my husband's cock and let out a moan. He supported the back of my head with his other hand, and began to move inside slowly. I ran my tongue over his uncut length, making sloppy noises that I knew excited Stenvar. I saw his serious face contort into one of pleasure. A sharp noise left his throat as I felt his cock hit the back of mine.

"Okay Argis, make sure he's ready, too," Stenvar said, his voice a little softer than it was before.

I felt cool wetness against the muscle between my legs, and then a finger slip inside. I looked up at Stenvar, who was picking up the pace slowly. I could feel his balls hit the bottom of my chin as another finger stretched out my ass. I couldn't talk, but Stenvar kept his eyes on mine to make sure I was okay. 

"Go ahead, Argis. But be careful."

I felt the cockhead of my Housecarl push against me. Stenvar grabbed my neck and carefully pushed my head down so that I was completely flat against the table. He rubbed his thumb over my throat as he looked into my eyes. They started to water; it had been awhile since I had deepthroated anyone.

I felt Argis' hands against my legs, pushing them open wider. Slowly his hips pushed into mine as I felt him pop inside the tight muscle between my legs. A groan escaped my lips and rumbled across my husband's thick cock as he moaned in time with me.

"You're doing great, Dani," Stenvar said, rubbing his thumb across my throat.

I was on my back between two strong Nord men - my husband in my mouth and my Housecarl in my ass. I could feel Argis' mouth on my nipples, flicking back and forth between them with my tongue. My head was stuck in place, pressed against my husband's strong stomach, so I only had my sensations and not my vision to tell what was going on.

It seemed like a few minutes before Argis had really picked up his pace, and I could hear the two men grunting as I was sandwiched between them. Stenvar's eyes rarely left mine, only to glance at what my Housecarl was doing between my legs. If the throbbing erection in my mouth was any indication, my husband approved. After Argis had worked into a rhythm, Stenvar began to move slowly back and forth, making me gulp around his length.

"Pick up his hips a little, Argis," Stenvar said, "you need to hit a little lower before you get what you're after."

As soon as he did, I felt a charge up my spine that made me sputter. He had finally hit my sweet spot, and his thrusts pushed against it every time. My legs began to twitch and my eyes rolled back in my head. I was in pure bliss. Stenvar chuckled and kept pushing forward, sliding his cock across my tongue. He always knew exactly what I wanted.

"You like this, baby?" Stenvar purred, holding his hands on my throat. He already knew the answer from the way I pushed against my hips against Argis, but he loved encouragement. I did my best to nod and I put one of my hands on top of his. His fingers intertwined with mine. I was moaning around his cock in my mouth as I was being ravaged by my Housecarl.

"Good, then you'll like this better. Pick him up again, Argis."

I felt him withdraw slowly and my throat felt empty. It was sore and my voice was ragged, but I missed how it felt all the same. I took a gasping breath as I felt myself being lifted up again.

"Want both of us, Dani? Think you can handle two Nords at the same time?"

I nodded again, unable to speak properly. I wanted to feel them both inside me. No, I _needed_  to feel them both, hot cocks pistoning in and out. I was more than eager, and Stenvar took that as a cue.

Argis stayed close, his hips still pushed all the way into mine. He kept bucking slowly, pushing against the tender gland inside me to make me writhe and shake. Soon, I felt my husband's cock press into me from behind and Argis moaned, but his face grew nervous again. It was tight and pinched my skin and my grip tightened on my Housecarl.

"Are you alright, my Thane?" my Housecarl asked, his hands holding up my legs now.

"Oh yes, yes Argis, I'm wonderful," I answered, throwing my arms around his neck, "you feel wonderful Housecarl, don't stop, by all that Hermaus Mora keeps hidden, don't stop!" 

I was a writhing mess between them as my husband worked to push his cock next to the one already in my ass. I pushed my lips into Argis.

"Guess you get a taste of me too, there, huh Bulwark?" Stenvar laughed. If I would have opened my eyes, I knew that I would have seen Argis' blushing face.

"Good boy, Dani, almost there," Stenvar continued, wrapping his hands around my waist while Argis held up my legs.

I felt Stenvar's hips push all the way against me as he brushed past my prostate. I let out a wail and Argis drew his head back from the kiss.

"Thane, are you-" Argis asked, but I interrupted him with another kiss. In return, I felt my husband's strong hand wrap around my own cock.

"There you go, wouldn't want you to feel left out after all the good you're doing us," Stenvar whispered in my ear.

I was beyond words, squirming and shaking as I was held up in the air. I had a few tremors that kept me on the brink of orgasm at this point, but both of my men had managed to hold off on theirs for now. I felt Argis' legs stiffen up before I felt Stenvar's hands tighten on my waist.

"Don't even think about it, Housecarl. You better finish on his stomach," Stenvar barked, pulling me closer.

Argis broke his kiss and slowly pulled out, his face showed that he was ready to explode. Within seconds, I felt a rush of heat wash over my stomach and begin to drip down to my thighs. The fullness had left me, but Stenvar was picking up speed. He pushed me forward slightly and held me under closer to him. Within moments, I felt my husband's own climax splash inside me.

Stenvar held me in his arms for a moment before he placed me back on the table, his hands on top of mine while I tried to steady myself.

"Ever sucked off an elf, Bulwark?"

"No, sir, well not a High Elf, but I've dated a lot of Orcs," Argis stammered.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't the same experience. Wanna try?" Stenvar replied, chuckling. We had often choked about Argis' curious preference for Orcs, but who was I to judge? Green isn't my color, but I couldn't resist the appeal of a strong warrior.

Argis nodded and dropped to his knees to timidly kiss the tip of my cock. Stenvar was standing behind me, his hands around my waist. I put one hand under my husband's and slipped the other into the mess of Argis' hair.

"That's it, Housecarl," Stenvar continued, directing him like it was his own orgasm at stake.

Argis gained momentum and wrapped his lips around my length. It hurt at first, his suction too forceful and his lips chafed around my painfully pulsing erection.

"Slow down, Argis, it isn't a race," Stenvar instructed, seeing my discomfort. Blush once again ran over my Housecarl's face, and I ran my thumb over his temple. 

"That's better, I like that," I moaned as the wetness in my Housecarl's mouth built up, "you're doing a good job." His eagerness to please had made him sloppy and that made for the best kind of blowjob. I could see the drool begin to dribble down his chin and Stenvar made sure to point it out. I was glad to see that he was fully enjoying himself.

"Remember to breath, Bulwark," Stenvar said, laughing under his breath.

"Oh don't be so mean, Stenvar," I replied, looking up at my husband, "this was your idea, remember?"

Stenvar had always been so hard on him, I would have felt bad if I didn't remember the stickiness that covered my stomach. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten anything out of it.

Argis looked up at me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
